


protective

by mydearest



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Original Character(s), Other, This is for my friends, don't pay any attention to this LMAO, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearest/pseuds/mydearest
Summary: silver has a crush on two guys in blue lions, unfortunately they're the two that get on isabel's nerves the most;michel is happy because silver can hold two hands at once.shenanigans ensue.





	protective

" Sil, you've been going to the training grounds a little more often this past month. " Isabel flicks a tiny piece of paper in their direction, Silver tries to dodge the question. " Ah well.. Ever since Professor Sariel did that mock battle in the forest for class, I want to be able to face him next time. "

" Then you'd go with his instructions, wouldn't you? I never see you after class for advice in what you can practice. "

" ... Okay. You got me Bel. " Silver sighs in defeat, Isabel seems to have a smug look as they lean back on their chair, clicking their tongue. Michel feels a little lost in this all, listening intently while he tries to read a book on Fodlan royalty. " There's a guy... " They start with, but Isabel cuts them off immediately, " Wait. Don't tell me it's Felix. "

" Why can't it be Felix? " Both Michel and Silver ask, and Isabel groans. They bring their hands up in a dramatic matter, as if the point was made simply by saying his name.

" He's an asshole! _Crass_ , **_inconsiderate_** — "

Silver gets straight to the point, " I think he's hot. "

Michel adds in with, " He makes a good sparring partner! "

They put their hands back down, " you two are unbelievable. Personality is an important factor to liking someone! Your highness treats Michel kindly- "

" Linhardt hasn't even looked your way yet, " Silver retorts, Isabel ignores this depressing fact and continues— " He always gives everyone an attitude, pays attention to his sword only, working as a discussion partner with him is like speaking to a brick wall. I just want you to like... anyone but him. You can do better. " They reach in to put Silver's hands in their own. Silver can feel like contrast- Isabel's hands are soft, smooth, floral scented with a new lotion that came from the East merchant, probably.

Meanwhile their own hands are calloused from this recent sparring, smelling like old wood and sweat. Silver can't help but feel a drop of pity because their dear friend boldly assumes that they can do better. " Your opinion of Felix out the way, what about Sylvain? " They give a crooked grin, holding Isabel's hands a little tighter when they see their face drop.

There's a genuine _**cry**_ of distress, followed by Silver's laughter.

\---

The disdain on Isabel's face the next day is quite hilarious. Instead of letting Felix have their mercy with the lance, Isabel is intent on making the poor boy fall. Should Silver regret this? Yeah.

But they want to watch a little more.

There’s a loud thud as Isabel made Felix trip by their lance, he nearly yells at them. ” You ass, just because you got high marks in the mock battle doesn't mean you have to _flaunt_ it off. " Felix raises himself from the ground, patting dirt from his sleeves.  
" I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just fighting as usual. " Isabel twirls their lance in response to his complaint, “ I watch your every move, and I respond with countering. Like you’re my enemy, and I’m protecting what’s important to me. ”

Felix gives Isabel a confused look, he’s nearly got the idea; that they’re taking this meager sparring match as something personal. And unfortunately he’s on the losing end, whatever this is. There’s a spark of anger that ignites, that he can’t prove himself to them and for once he begins to see past the kind demeanor Isabel generally has; **_are they fucking looking down at him?_**

“ Don’tcha think Bel’s taking it a bit too far? ” Michel worriedly peeks over his shoulder, preoccupied by the hostility those two exhibited rather than his own spar with Silver. The other responds with a huff, “ passive aggressive for sure. But I don’t think it’s enough to intervene. “

“ Plus, I’m pretty sure Bel would be a lot harsher had it not been for being in school grounds. They seem the type to be like that. ”

“ You really think so? “ But even Michel knows what Silver was talking about, Isabel being capable of truly showing no mercy; despite how gentle they were with their movements and speech.

It’s a little concerning for the two of them. But they can’t do much about it.

**Author's Note:**

> why does this have 22 hits. i said ignore this. stahp.


End file.
